I Miss U
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Sang penerus yang memutuskan bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Sasuke menemukan sosok yang ingin Sasuke lindungi selamanya. Apa yang akan Sasuke pilih/Melepasnya atau menggenggamnya?/Au/OS/DLDR


Butiran seperti krystal bening turun menghujami bumi. Langit menumpahkan semua kesedihannya seperti kesedihan seorang gadis yang dulu terluka karenanya. Andai semua bisa kembali di ulang olehnya, mungkin ia akan mencegah hari itu. Lelaki bersurai raven itu menegadah wajahnya menghadap langit. Membiarkan wajah rupawannya di hujami ribuan air langit. Ia kembali menangis. Menangis karena merindukannya. Kekasihnya yang meninggalkan-nya karena kebodohannya. Ia sangat cinta dan rindu, sangat merindukan kekasih hatinya... Haruno Sakura.

**I Miss U**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke**

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Au, Gaje, Typo, Ooc, abal, ide pasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***DLDR***

Sasuke adalah anak keturunan bangsawan. Ia adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Uchiha setelah kematian kakaknya. Segalanya ia miliki kecuali kekekasih. Bukan tidak laku, tetapi ia tidak pernah merasa tertarik dan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Bahkan ia tidak mengerti cinta itu apa. Ia memang di limpahkan kekayaan namun kasih sayang? Ia tidak pernah merasakan kelembutan dan perhatian orang tuanya sendiri. Mereka terlalu memikirkan hal luar dan berpikir memberi segalanya dengan kekayaan itu cukup. Namun tidak! Ia sesungguhnya sangat kesepian dan jengah dengan kehidupannya.

Ia memutuskan pindah sekolah dari sekolah unggulan ke sekolahan sederhana. Namun masih berada di kota Konoha. Ia tidak khawatir dengan orang tuanya. Toh di manapun ia, kecerdasannya tidak bisa di ragukan. Ia hanya ingin mencari suasana baru. Dan di sinilah ia menemukan sosok itu, gadis dengan segala pesona yang gadis itu sendiripun tidak mengetahuinya bahwa ia.. Haruno Sakura yang sangat mengagumkan.

Sasuke pertama kali melihatnya saat gadis itu duduk di kelas yang bersebrangan dengannya. Ia terus memperhatikannya. Entah ia pun tidak mengerti, ada daya tarik apa sehingga melihat gadis itu yang dengan keseriusan, tersenyum dan kadang mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoin ke keningnya itu mengalihkan Sasuke. Dan sekarang Sasuke pertama kalinya berhadapan langsung. Gadis yang ia tahu adalah Sakura sedang tertidur di perpustakaan sekolah yang sudah sepi karena jam sekolah yang sudah usai dua jam lalu. Ia yang berniat mencari-cari buku yang ia sendiri tidak mengetahui apa yang ia cari, karena ia merasa ingin lebih lama di sekolah. Ia terpaku saat gadis manis yang berbeda kelas dengannya itu sedang tertidur nyaman. Sasuke memutuskan duduk di samping gadis itu dan ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya. Hingga lengkuhan muncul dari Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Enghh... " Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia tersenyum saat emeraldnya di suguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya terus tersenyum.

"Aku memimpikan Sasuke-kun..." gumam Sakura dan ia beranjak duduk. Apa tadi aku berbicara (Sasuke... Di sini) mimpi. Sakura menengok ke sampingnya dan matanya membulat saat emeraldnya menangkap sosok itu di sampingnya dan tersenyum.

"Hn..." Sapa Sasuke sambil memasukan benda persegi yang sedari dimainkan-nya.

Sakura tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia sungguh malu tidurnya di saksikan Uchiha-san. Ia menggeleng. Ini konyol! Bagaimana aku menunjukan mukaku jika ia melihat wajah jelekku saat tertidur. Ini memang salahnya yang selalu seperti ini. Sesudah pulang ia harus kerja di cafe. Ia kelelahan karena harus belajar demi beasiswanya.

"Uchiha-san... Maaf." Sakura gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyapa Tuan muda ini.

"Tadi kau panggil Sasuke..." Sasuke cemberut mendengar panggilan Sakura. "Jangan panggil marga." Sasuke lebih merasa senang saat Sakura memanggil namanya.

"T-tapi..."Sakura melihat tatapan Sasuke kepadanya membuatnya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau juga bisa panggil aku Sakura." Sakura tersenyum membuat Sasuke merasa hangat. Ia tatap wajah yang bercerita tentang banyak hal. Sasuke sangat menikmati bagaimana ekspresi gadis di depannya ini. Sakura yang tertawa, tersenyum, dan cemberut membuatnya seolah terhipnotis dengan segala yang di miliki gadis musim semi ini.

.

.

.

_**28 Maret 20XX**_

Sudah dua bulan Sasuke bersekolah. Ia semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Ia merasa bahagia, Sakura mengerti kesedihannya. Mengerti akan dirinya. Mereka dekat, hingga membuat semua orang memandang Sakura iri. Sakura adalah anak yatim piatu yang hidup sendirian. Kejadian saat orang tuanya meninggal adalah tiga tahun lalu. Ia bekerja sambilan sebagai maid di Cafe milik sahabatnya Matsuri.

Hari ini Sakura meminta izin untuk cuti dari tempat kerjanya. Ia ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat dan Matsuri tahu tempat apa yang akan Sakura datangi saat hari ulang tahunnya yaitu.. Makam orang tuanya. Matsuri memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa Sakura mengunjungi Orang tuanya. Dan di sinilah Sasuke sekarang. Ia melangkah mendekat menghampiri gadis yang sedang berlutut mengusap pusara ke dua orang tuanya dengan tubuh bergetar dan isakan yang jelas terdengar.

"Kasan, Tousan... Saku merindukan kalian..." Sakura membiarkan air matanya semakin deras mengalir."Hari ini ulang tahunku Kasan, Tousan..."Sakura semakin terisak.

Sasuke berlutut di samping Sakura. Ia memandangi dua pusara di depannya.

"Paman, Bibi... Bolehkah aku menggantikan kalian menjaga gadis jelek di sampingku?"Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Ia melihat Sakura yang masih terisak menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin membahagiakannya, aku menyukainya bahkan mencintai anak kalian. Dia tidak sadar betapa mengagumkannya dia..." Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura. Ia mengangkat dagu gadis itu."Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura." Sasuke menatap emerald yang penuh air mata di depannya dengan kesungguhan. ia memghapus buliran air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi tembam gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura terpaku, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa anak kecil yang sangat ia sukai sepuluh tahun silam saat musim semi itu menyukainya juga. Apa ia harus bahagia? Ia tidak mau merasakan kehilangan kembali.

Sakura berdiri membuat Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tersenyum hambar. Ini sangat menyakitkan namun ia harus bisa melakukannya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat dan memandang emeraldnya seakan mengebor menjelajahi kesungguhan ucapan gadis itu.

"Aku menyukaimu bahkan saat kau masih SD Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tersenyum lirih dan menggeleng. "Kita berbeda, aku hanya orang biasa." Sakura membalikan badannya berniat meninggalkan Sasuike namun langkahnya kembali mundur saat seseorang (Sasuke) menarikanya dan memeluknya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana... Ia memang mencintai pemuda bermata onyx ini, tapi ia takut. Takut Sasuke akan pergi.

"Percayalah padaku Sakura, kau mencintaiku saja itu sangat berarti bagiku." Sasuke membalikan badan Sakura dan memeluknya. Ia sungguh menyukai gadis ini dan ia berjanji akan membahagiakannya walaupun harus menentang keluarganya. Ia akan perjuangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke pulang dengan tampang yang suram. Ia ke tempat kekasihnya bekerja namun Matsuri bilang Sakura ijin pulang cepat. Ia hubungi telponnya namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia sangat resah, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura. Ia melangkah menuju tangga. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara tegas ayahnya (bukan itu) tetapi Sakura yang membuatnya mengeryit alis dan perasaan resah yang tiba-tiba menghapirinya.

"Kau ingin uang berapa nona, aku akan membayar asal kau pergi dari anakku." Suara tegas sang ayah membuat Sasuke mengeram namun ia ingin tahu apa yang akan Sakura katakan. Ia memegang knop pintu ruang kerja ayahnya yang ternyata tidak tertutup sempurna.

"Aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Kenapa anda berfikir uang yang aku ingin kan?" Sakura berusaha tegas namun emeraldnya sudah menitikan air mata sedari tadi mendengar ucapan dari ayah kekasihnya. Ia tidak heran, orang kaya selalu berfikir uang adalah segalanya. Namun tidak bisakah ayah dari kekasihnya ini melihat jika ia mencintai dengan tulus.

"Kau fikir anakku mencintaimu? Jangan bermimpi nona, aku yakin kau hanya..."

'BRAKK'

Pintu yang menjadi penghalang bagi Sasuke ia dorong keras membuat dua orang yang berada di dalam tersentak. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memandang ayah yang ia kagumi dengan pandangan onyx yang menusuk. Ini sudah cukup! Ia sudah berjanji akan menjaga Sakura dan ia mencintainya.

"Aku ingin Ayah merestuiku dengan Sakura. Jika tidak aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini." perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak dan tidak percaya. Sakura melirik Ayah kekasihnya yang ternyata memandang anaknya dengan amarah.

"Kau yakin? Kau tahu jika kau lakukan itu kau..."

"Saya yakin Uchiha-sama..."Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sangat dingin itu. Sasuke merasa ia gagal. Ia tidak berpikiran ayahnya akan bertindak seperti ini hingga ia menyampaikannya langsung.

"APA-APAAN KAU UCHIHA SASUKE." murka sang ayah tidak membuat Sasuke takut. Ia semakin menegakan badannya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat tinggal Uchiha-sama." Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan ruangan dan rumah yang melengkapi semua kebutuhannya semenjak lahir. Ia merengkuh bahu mungil yang bergetar itu. Ia melangkah keluar memutuskan semuanya. Demi janji dan cintanya ia rela.

.

.

.

.

.

_**22juli 20XX**_

Kini Sasuke hidup berdua dengan Sakura. Sasuke tinggal di apartement sederhana milik Sakura. Sasuke sangat bahagia, ia tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan ini. Ia sudah menegaskan kepada Sakura bahwa jangan membahas tentang keluarganya. Ia akan mencari cara agar ia bisa hidup bahagia dengan Sakura tanpa orang tuanya. Sasuke tidak khawatir tentang sekolahnya. Karena ia sudah melunasi semua hingga akhir semester nanti. Ia ikut Sakura bekerja di Cafe Matsuri. Sasuke sangat senang. Ini adalah hasil jerih payah pertamanya dan ia sangat bahagia. Selain itu ia bisa bersama Sakura dan melindunginya.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau lapar?" Sakura duduk di Samping Sasuke yang sedang menonton televisi. Mereka baru pulang bekerja dan sekarang sedang bersantai berdua menikmati teh yang Sakura buat tadi.

"Buatkan aku apa saja hime..." Sasuke menyenderkan kepala merahnya di bahu mungil kekasihnya.

"Apa saja? Hujan sangat deras, apa kau mau yang hangat?" Sakura menuju pantry kecil yang terletak di ujung kanan. Ia mulai menghidupkan kompor dan meletakan wajan. Namun, kompor itu di matikan oleh tangan yang sekarang memeluknya.

"Aku ingin..."Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti mengucapkan. Ia merona dan meneguk ludahnya.

"Aku baru saja akan memasak." Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memerah.

"Bukan itu. I-tu... " Sasuke sangat gugup. "Anu, arrgghh... Sudah lah."Sasuke menjambak rambutnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Sakura. Tetapi ia di tarik dan berputar.

'CUP'

Sakura menariknya dan menciumnya. Sakura menempelkan bibir mereka dan memejamkan matanya. Sasuke sempat terkejut apa yang dilakukan Sakura namun ia ikut terhanyut dan memejamkan matanya. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan menekan tenggkuk Sakura. Ia melepaskannya dan mereka terengah. Sasuke menempelkan kening mereka. Ia memegang bibir yang baru pertama kalinya ia kecup. Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Ia sangat bahagia. Demi Sakura ia rela kehilangan apa yang ia miliki selama ini demi bersama gadis yang ia cintainya.

"Sasuke-kun..." perkatan lirih Sakura dengn mata sayunya membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Ia kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya dan menggendongnya ala _bridalstyle _membawanya ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar keemasan menyeruak melalu celah-celah tirai yang tertiup hembusan angin pagi. Sesosok gadis cantik yang terlelap dalam tidurnya kini menampilkan emeraldnya yang terbuka perlahan-lahan. Ia meraba tempat di sampingnya (kosong) penghuni yang menempatinya tidak ada.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Mungkin Sasuke sedang mandi. Sakura mengecek segala tempat namun Sasuke tidak ada. Ia mengeryit alis saat emeraldnya melihat secarik kertas yang tertindih sepiring pancake dan bunga mawar merah. Ia tersenyum (padahal aku yang seharusnya menyiapkan kejutan Sasuke-kun.) melihat kejutan yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya.

.

.

_^Untuk gadis musim semiku yang sangat aku cintai._

_Terimakasih atas ucapan semalam yang kau berikan untukku. Kau tidak usah berpikir melakukan apapun untukku. Bersamamu saja itu sangat cukup bagiku._

_Kau tahu, tadi pagi aku bertemu Ayah. Ia ingin aku kembali dan ia akan merestui kita. Hari ini datang lah ke rumahku dan pakailah gaun yang ada di dalam lemari. Itu aku siapkan khusus untukmu. Aku menunggumu.^_

**U.S**.

.

.

Sakura meletakan surat dari kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia senang, tapi sebagian hatinya masih ragu. Bukan kebenaran cinta Sasuke tapi (Ayah Sasuke) restunya. Ia memang sering melihat Sasuke yang termangu dan baru sadar saat Sakura menepuknya. Sakura sadar, seberapa-pun Sasuke menyangkal Sakura tahu ada kalanya Sasuke merindukan orang tuanya. Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Aku gagal membuatmu tersenyum ne..." Sakura menitikan air matanya kembali. Ia akan menyerah jika ini hanya menyiksa Sasuke. Ia sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi ia tidak mau egois menghancurkan masa depan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini di kediaman Uchiha sedang diadakan pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun pewaris tunggal mereka Uchiha Sasuke. Keluarganya memerintahkan media menutupi tentang insiden yang terjadi kaburnya Sasuke. Dan kini awak media sedang sibuk meliput pesta mewah ini.

"Uchiha-san bagaimana pesta malam ini, apa ada yang special untuk anda?"

"Uchiha-san bagaimana rencana anda ke depan?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di lontarkan awak media haya di sambut lambaian tangan dan senyum membuat semua terperangah. Pewaris tunggal Uchiha ini dulu sangat enggan bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum. Dan momen ini mereka abadikan dengan kilatan-kilatan membuat Sasuke membungkuk dan pergi.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran anda sekalian. Hari ini saya sangat bangga kepada anak saya yang akan segera mewarisi tahta milik keluarga Uchiha. Hari ini ia berulang tahun..." Ayah Sasuke melihat anaknya dan mata onyx yang serupa dengan Sasuke menelusuri para undangan. Dan pandangannya berhenti saat melihat gadis merah muda yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih selutut menampilkan bahu putih mulusnya, namun ia tidak suka!_

"Saya akan memperkenalkan anak saya Uchiha Sasuke." Ayah Sasuke menunjuk Sasuke yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam berdasi merah untuk naik bersamanya.

Sasuke naik ke atas panggung kecil di sudut tempat pesta. Ia membungkuk.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke menjelajahi se-isi ruangan dan mata Onyxnya menemukannya (Sakura) berdiri di pintu.

Saat Sasuke melangkah untuk turun dan Ayahnya tahu anaknya akan kemana. Ia mencegah Sasuke dan berkata "Sebentar." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan Sasuke tidak mengetahui bahwa gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di sana menitikan air matanya.

"Pesta ini juga akan mengumumkan bergabungnya perusahaan Uchiha dan Uzumaki dengan menyatukan anak kami dalam pertunangan. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Karin." Ayah Sasuke menatap datar kepada gadis di seberang sana yang menangis dan berbalik berlari meninggalkan pesta tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang deras yang turun di luar sana.

"TIDAK!" Tolak Sasuke memandang Ayahnya dengan kebencian. Sasuke pun berlari meninggalkan pesta dengan bisikan-bisikan tanpa ia pedulikan. Yang ia perdulikan adalah Sakura. Kekasihnya yang tersakiti kembali. Ia langsung menaiki mobil sport hitamnya dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah megah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Dingin tidak seberapa dengan kesakitannya. Ia akan merelakannya asal Sasuke bahagia. Tapi, kenapa ia sangat tidak rela. Mungkin ini akan hilang, tapi apa bisa? Ia terlalu mencintainya. Kami sama, kuatkan aku... Lirihnya dalam hati. Ia mengikuti orang menyebrang jalan. Tetapi Saat menoleh ia tidak percaya Sasuke disana (mengejarnya) dan sebentar lagi rambu-rambu hijau untuk kendaraan.

"SAKURA..."teriak Sasuke berlari tanpa meperhatikan sekitar.

Sakura berlari mendorong Sasuke ke pinggir jalan hingga Sasuke terhempas dan terbentur trotoar. Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri karena benturan yang keras.

'CKIIITTTT'

'BRAAAAKKK'

Sosok cantik dengan dress putih yang kini penuh dengan liquid darah di sekujur tubuhnya tersenyum saat emeraldnya melihat orang yang ia dorong selamat. Ia memejamkan matanya dan terus tersenyum dalam derasnya hujan yang mengiringinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake~**

Sasuke melangkah gusar saat sahabatnya yang tinggal di Suna kini kembali dan ia ingin bertemu. Sejujurnya ia sangat heran setelah lima tahun pertemuan terakhir mereka di rumah sakit ia menghilang dan baru kembali.

.

.

.

**Cafe HanaMatsu**

Sasuke tertegun. Ini? Cafe tempat ia dulu dan Sakura bekerja. Ia sudah mencarinya namun Sakura menghialang. Yang ia ingat adalah (sakura yang berlari lalu mendorongnya) ia bangun dan itu di rumah sakit. Soal ayahnya, ia sudah mengancam dan ayahnya menyesal karena merebut kebahagian anaknya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan itu (Gaara) orang yang ia cari. Melangkah pelan ia menghampirinya.

"Gaara."

Sasuke langsung duduk di depan lelaki itu.

"Sasuke, apa kabar?" Gaara berkata dengan datar namun ia tersenyum walau sangat tipis.

"Tidak baik semenjak dia pergi." Sasuke tersenyum getir mengingat air mata kekasihnya.

"Dia?"

Ah... Gaara tidak tahu karena ia memang tidak datang atau mungkin dalam perjalanan saat itu.

"Sakura. Aku telah gagal membuatnya tersenyum." Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kesedihan kembali menyeruak.

"Kau mencintainya?" Sasuke mengangguk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menangis. Gaara menghela nafas.

"Maaf." Sasuke memandangnya heran. Maaf? Untuk apa?

Gaara menghela nafas dan menceritakan bahwa saat itu ia akan pergi menghadiri pesta Sasuke namun Saat lampu hijau, tiba-tiba seorang gadis (Sakura) berlari dan terjadilah kehajadian ia menabraknya.

Sasuke menggebrak meja dan mencengkram kerah baju Gaara. Gaara tidak bereaksi. Ia hanya diam dengan wajah datar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH..." amuk Sasuke. "BAGAIMANA SAKURA?" Sasuke terengah dan perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia tahu ini salahnya. Sakura seperti itu karena menolongnya.

"Kau yakin akan bertemu dengannya?" Gaara menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Dimana dia?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bahagia bahwa ia bisa bertemu kembali. Tapi kenapa raut muka Gaara membuatnya menegang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Jika kau tidak bisa membahagiakannya, biarkan aku yang membahagiakannya." perkataan Gaara membuat Sasuke berjengit. Apa katanya?

"Aku mencintainya..." ujar Gaara tersenyum sendu. "Namun di hatinya hanya ada kau." Gaara melangkah pergi menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas dan Sasuke mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah kepada sosok perempuan yang ia rindukan. Wajahnya semakin Cantik dan dewasa. Ia sedang tersenyum menikmat angin yang berhembus melalui jendela yang memang di buka.

"Gaara-kun kau kah itu?" Sakura tersenyum cerah dan Sasuke sangat rindu senyuman itu.

"..."

Sasuke membeku. Sakura... Dia tidak melihatnya. Ia hanya duduk memangku dagunya menghadap jendela seakan ia menikmati pemandangan musim gugur.

"Apa Sasuke-kun sehat? Apa dia semakin tampan?" Sakura mengeryit heran karena Gaara tidak menyahutinya.

"G-Gaara-kun?" Sakura bergetar takut.

"Aku di sini Cherry." Gaara duduk di samping Sasuke yang (menangis) terpaku.

"Ah... Kau membuatku takut..." Sakura terkekeh. "Aku sangat rindu padanya. Apa dia bahagia?"

Gaara melirik Sasuke yang menangis memandang Sakura.

"Dia tidak bahagia."

Perkataan Gaara membuat Sakura murung.

"Apa ini semua salahku." lirih Sakura menatap lurus dan itu Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan tangan menyentuh pipinya. Hangat tapi...

"Gaara-kun jangan perlakukan aku dengan lembut." Sakura menggengam tangan yang ia kira Gaara.

Gaara membuang muka melihatnya. Namun ia ingin Sakura bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu." Beribu kali kata itu terucap dari bibir Gaara namun...

"Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun... Gomen." Sakura selalu menjawab itu. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan pergi meningglkan Sakura.

Ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri, dan ia menyesal. Ia pergi dengan berjuta penyesalan. Sakura buta dua bulan yang lalu. Ia terapi dan berhasil. Namun benturan di kepalanya membuatnya seperti sekarang. Sasuke menonjok mobilnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

"Ini salahku... Ini salahku... Ini semua salahku." Sasuke terus bergumam dan menjambak rambutnya.

'AARRRGGGHHHH'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara-kun kita mau kemana?" Sakura di tuntun Gaara melangkah.

"Kau akan tahu." Gaara tersenyum melihat Sakura yang terlihat sangat cantik. Mengenakan gaun pengantin putih tulang pendek selutut tetapi mengembang bagian belakangnya dengan juntaian menyapu karpet merah dengan taburan bunga sakura. Mahkota di kepalanya berhiaskan bunga mawar merah yang sangat cantik.

Sakura menuruti Gaara yang memintanya memakai gaun pengantin ini. Gaara berkata hanya ingin berfoto dengnnya sebelum ia menikah. Sakura bahagia saat Gaara menemukan kebahagiaannya. Ia merasa selalu membebani Gaara. Dan ia sangat bersalah. Ini bukan salah Gaara dan ia tidak mau menjadi beban pemuda yang baik itu. Ia tidak tahu rupanya namun ia tahu Gaara adalah lelaki yang sangat baik dan tampan.

"Gaara-kun..." Sakura melangkah pelan dan memanggil Gaara.

"..."

"Hey... Kita ini mau berfoto kan, kenapa pakai alunan musik pernikahan segala." Sakura tersenyum dan terkekeh. Membuat orang yang menunggunya tersenyum.

"Ini adalah pernikahanmu Cherry..." Gaara mengelus pipi Sakura. Ia sungguh mencintai gadis ini, tapi ia ingin membahagiakan Sakura.

"M-Maksudmu..." Sakura menggenggam erat tangan besar Gaara.

"Aku tahu siapa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia Cherry..." Gaara tersenyum namun Sakura tidak melihatnya. "Berjanjilah berbahagia demi aku dan dia."

Gaara memberikan tangan mungil yang bersarung tangan putih itu kepada sosok pemuda yang juga tampak tampan dengannya.

"Aku serahkan Cherry. Bahagiakan dia Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk dan jelas saat sang jade menatapnya dengan kesungguhan.

Perkataan Gaara membuat Sakura berbalik dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya namun tidak bisa dan ia di tarik kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat dan Sakura menangis begitupun Sasuke. Ia sangat bahagia dan ia mencintainya. Ia sangat kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Sakura.

"A-aku..."

"Aku minta maaf nak..." Sakura sangat kenal suara itu. Itu adalah ayah Sasuke. "Aku ingin kau bersama Sasuke. Maaf... Maaf karena membuatmu menderita." Fugaku membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Paman..."

"Aku ayah yang gagal. Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak paman."

Sakura mengelus punggung tegap Fugaku. Ia tahu ayahnya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya namun ia berpikir dengan caranya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan keinginan anaknya.

"Menikahlah dengan Sasuke nak..." Fugaku melepaskan pelukan dan memandang emerald yang masih indah namun tanpa cahaya itu.

"Tapi aku buta paman..." lirih Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Dengar Hime..." Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura. "Aku mencintimu dan aku tidak peduli dengan itu." tekan Sasuke membuat Sakura terisak. Sasuke membawa kembali Sakura ke pelukannya.

Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju altar. Ia sudah bersumpah akan membahagiakannya. Ia akan membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit terbaik dimanapun itu. Ia akan menemaninya dan ingin Sakura melihat dunia yang sama dengannya. Ia ingin emerald itu kembali bercahaya dan bahagia.

Janji kedua insan yang kini telah bersatu dalam ikatan sakral. Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan lembut. Mencurahkan segala perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini. Ia sangat mencintainya dan membutuhkannya. Sakura adalah hidupnya. Sasuke tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Berjanjilah untuk bahagia bersamaku." Sakura mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia sangat bahaghia. Ia takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Namun kini semua itu salah, Sasuke ternyata sangat mencintainya dan ia tidak harusnya ragu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sakura mengucapkan kata pertama yang lima tahun baru di dengar Sasuke. Sasuke sangat bahagia. Sungguh! Sakura berbeda. Ia mengagumkan dan ia sangat mencintainya.

"Aku lebih dan sangat mencintaimu Sakura Uchiha."

Kebahagian telah mereka dapatkan. Bersama cinta dan janji mereka dalm kebahagian bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara resepsi pernikahan dengan megah. Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura ke awak media. Ia menceritakan kisahnya tentang bertemunya kembali gadis lima tahun yang dulu dan sekarang pun adalah kekasihnya. Semua terharu dan terkagum. Karena ia menerima keadaan apapun tentang gadis itu dan itu semua karena ia sangat mencintai... Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

**The end**

**Sign**

**Wyd Rei Akashi**


End file.
